


A Crown Lost (and regained)

by yel_halansu



Series: The Tarkiv Series (K/S Royalty AU) [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, Bottom!Spock, M/M, Master/Servant, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prince!Kirk, Romance, Servant!Spock, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu
Summary: Prince James Kirk defies the customs of the Terran court when he falls for Spock, his mysterious Vulcan servant. Their romance quickly turns to passion as they struggle to keep their scandalous affair a secret.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: The Tarkiv Series (K/S Royalty AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861165
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Jim knew he would get scolded for skipping another meeting with the Federation delegates, but he did not care. He put away the PADD he had been using to read and ran his fingers along the flawlessly tucked sheets of his bed once more. He hadn't even bothered trying to convince McCoy that he was sick this time, he had just stayed in his room and said nothing. It's not like anyone paid him much attention at these meetings anyway- his presence was merely symbolic, since his mother was still the Queen of Terra and managed all these affairs directly, and it was his brother Sam who was going to succeed her, not him. These bureaucrats were so incredibly boring he always struggled to stifle his yawns and to pay attention as they prattled on and on about matters of no real importance to Terra. He rolled around in his bed and stretched, taking in the familiar sight of his luxurious bedroom, with its plush white carpet and cold tritanium walls. A large bookshelf full of paper tomes filled an entire wall, and his chessboard glistened in the evening light that spilled on the small round table by the window. The room was spotless, as usual, and the only things out of place were his gold cape and crown, which he had tossed unceremoniously over the armchair as soon as he had entered. At least this time he was staying in his chambers, safe and out of trouble: he wasn't racing around in his hovercar, or stealing food from the kitchens, or flirting with the servants.

That changed immediately as the door suddenly opened and a Vulcan strode into the room. He was wearing his blue sleeveless robe uniform as a pinafore over a high collared black garment, and carrying a sonic cleaner unit. It took him a second to notice Jim, but as soon as he did, he placed the cleaner down and bowed to him respectfully.

-Hello, little mouse- Jim said with a chuckle, jumping off the bed and sauntering towards the Vulcan.

-I am not a mouse, your Highness- he stated matter-of-factly.

-Well... you're a skittish, quiet creature with adorable ears, aren't you?- the servant's face was unreadable, but he lowered his eyes and did not answer. Jim understood a line had been crossed, and placed his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you- he smiled eagerly as he looked into the servant's face. -What is your name?-

-Spock, son of Sarek- he said, looking into the prince's eyes meaningfully. After a few moments, he lowered his gaze again and continued:

-I apologize for intruding, master, I was led to believe you were not here.-

-It's fine, Spock- Jim replied as he continued smiling brightly. -My chambers are always impeccable. Thank you for your work-.

-Your thanks are not necessary, your Highness- the Vulcan replied with a reverence that contradicted the impertinence of his words.

Jim smirked. It had been a long time since he had seen a Vulcan, and he had forgotten how difficult their character could be sometimes. He remembered when he was a child his parents used to be very close to one of the many royal families of Vulcan, and he would often play with one of their sons, a boy around his age. But that was a long time ago, and he had long forgotten his face and his name. He stood there for a second, probably a bit too close to the servant, taking in his neat hair, beautiful dark eyes and delightfully pointed ears.

-Would your Highness have me leave, or should I proceed with the cleaning?- Spock asked, pulling Jim out of his thoughts.

-Oh, I think you have worked hard enough already today- Jim said softly, still smiling as he inspected his servant's features. -Why don't you relax a while?-

Spock blinked before replying:

-Because I am at work, master-.

Jim pouted coquettishly before asking again:

-Keep me company, then. What do you like to do in your free time, Spock?-

-Do you wish me to entertain you?-

-Yes, please- Jim smiled.

-I can play the ka'athyra, your Highness. I could also read to you, if you wish- Spock suggested. -I can also play chess- he added, eyeing the tridimensional chessboard that sat on the small table tucked by the window in the corner.

-Let's play, then- the prince said, advancing towards the chessboard with a grand gesture.

-With all due respect, your Highness, I am not certain this is appropriate- the Vulcan protested, not moving from where he stood.

-I order you to play with me- Jim sighed. Spock lingered for a second, but finally gave in and approached the table as well. Jim withdrew the chair for him before sitting down himself. -And I order you to beat me- he added with a smirk.

Spock raised a defiant eyebrow, but he sat down quietly.

Out of courtesy, Jim offered up the white pieces to the Vulcan, who opened by starting a classic Blackmar-Diemer Gambit. Jim went along with it, performing the moves of the maneuver by heart. He was paying more attention to his opponent's face than to the chessboard anyway, and he could see Spock blushing under the attention.

The Vulcan continued with the game regardless, and he soon proved to be as formidable an opponent as Jim had expected. His technique was flawless and his thinking was quick, and Jim noted he furrowed his brow ever so slightly whenever he tried to distract him by moving a piece unconnected to the tactic he was currently performing. He even gasped quietly when Jim forced him to sacrifice one of his rooks to prevent him from capturing his king. He could swear Spock's strategy seemed a bit shaken for the next few turns, as if he had not expected Jim to be capable of such a maneuver. Perhaps he was scared of losing when he had been ordered to beat him, but Jim preferred to think he was just flustered.

Finally, Spock advanced his second rook all the way to the edge of the middle board, and Jim realized he had lost. His king was trapped behind a row of pawns, and even though he could theoretically capture Spock's rook with his own, the white queen was just behind it ready to take its place. Jim tipped his king over before his opponent even had time to call checkmate.

-Thank you, Spock. That was a great game- he beamed.

-I appreciate the opportunity to play with you, your Highness- the Vulcan nodded as he folded his hands neatly into his lap.

Jim dismissed the servant from his room then, and left immediately after to find McCoy. He was so excited it was difficult to not break into a run across the palace corridors.

* * *

-Why would you want to reschedule him?- McCoy asked him, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

-He's a Vulcan, Bones- Jim had never really grown out of the nickname he had used for his physician since he was a teenager. -I just want to play chess with him-.

McCoy frowned.

-You better not start anything, Jim- he warned. They had always been so close that the formal manners of address used at the court simply did not apply. Bones was his oldest, closest friend, and the only person in the world Jim could rely on for sincere advice. He had learned to be weary of anybody else, as too often they sought to curry favor with the young prince or tried to influence him to make decisions with their personal interests in mind.

-I haven't done anything!- Jim protested with a pout.

-I know you better than you know yourself. You flirt with anyone that catches your eye, sometimes I think you're not even aware you're doing it. Don't think I haven't heard the rumors- he lifted his index finger as a warning. -You know you are forbidden from marrying anyone but another royal. God knows who this Vulcan boy is or where he came from, but a servant is not someone you want to get involved with- he hissed, looking around urgently to ensure nobody was overhearing them, even though the grand hall they were in was deserted.

-I feel really alone sometimes... I just want to have someone smart to play chess with- Jim sighed. If McCoy agreed with anything, it was that most people at the Terran court were, in fact, not smart at all.

-Fine. I'll go talk to the foreman and have him rescheduled- McCoy conceded at last.

-You're a star, Bones- Jim beamed as he turned and skipped back towards his chambers.

-But I'm a doctor, not an errand boy!- McCoy shouted after him. The prince saluted him, fully aware that he would continue to ask him this kind of favors their entire lives.

* * *

The next evening, Spock did not burst into his room like he had the day before, but rather knocked politely and only stepped inside when the prince asked him.

-You wanted to see me, master?-

-Yes! Please come in- Jim grinned. He had been waiting the entire day, looking forward to seeing Spock again. -I thought we could play another chess match today, but I think I feel a little tired. Would you rather we read instead?-

The Vulcan appeared confused, and asked after a few moments:

-Am I not here to clean your Highness' room?-

-Oh... I supposed you haven't been told. I had your tasks rescheduled so I could enjoy your company in the evenings- he said with the most charming smile he could muster.

-I am honored- the Vulcan spoke at last. Jim thought he saw him blush once again as he beckoned him to his bed.

They sat down side by side, Jim leaning back into the plush pillows and Spock kneeling with his back completely straight. As they were settling, Spock was the first one to speak:

-Does your Highness have a favorite book?-

-I do!- Jim reached over to the bedside table to grab his PADD. He had a physical copy too, of course, but it was antique and he kept it safe in the bookshelf most of the time. -It's A Tale of Two Cities. Do you know it?-

-I am aware of it, however I have not yet read it- Spock stated.

Jim smiled at him and started reading right away from the beginning of the book out loud for Spock. The servant seemed a bit confused for a few moments, as he had expected to be the one doing the effort of reading to his master. But the prince's voice was pleasant, and his enthusiasm was irresistible, and very soon, Spock found himself relaxing slowly against the pillows.

Jim would steal glances every once and again, just to meet Spock's dark eyes as they watched him intently, and he could swear he started noticing a certain softness in the way they gleamed. He had heard many times through his life that Vulcans had no emotions, but he was finding very quickly that it was untrue. Even though he was guarded, it was not hard to determine how Spock was feeling, and right now the tired Vulcan seemed content and serene, perhaps even captivated.

After about half an hour Jim's throat was starting to feel sore, and Spock suggested they traded places. Jim shifted and laid down on his stomach, resting his chin on his fist as he studied the Vulcan's impeccable posture and let his calming voice inundate him. They read to one another for a couple of hours, switching the book to and fro between them. Eventually, Jim noticed his companion looked a bit tired and decided it was prudent to let him rest, and dismissed Spock back to his own rooms. When the servant bowed to him before leaving, Jim said with a shining smile:

-You mentioned you can play the Vulcan lyre. Perhaps you could bring it along tomorrow?-

* * *

They got to know each other slowly, over chess games and cups of flower tea and long conversations into the night. Jim would ask Spock about his planet and talk about his desire to travel to space more often, and about how much he wanted to actually earn the title of “Captain of the Terran fleet” that had been bestowed to him a few years ago. He would pout and flirt and enjoy the way he made the Vulcan blush behind his unflappable expression. Spock was always guarded and never revealed much about himself, but he did tell him he had started working in the palace right away after he arrived in Terra, and was always happy to discuss history and philosophy and science with him. The Vulcan gradually became more at ease with him, spending more time than was strictly necessary and occasionally using his particular brand of sarcastic observations on the prince, but he would never dare stray from the formalities he owed him. Jim was careful to never request anything beyond the duties of a personal attendant, and to never engage with Spock outside of his chambers, where they risked being seen.

But their affection grew and grew, and started materializing in the way Spock would hold his arm sometimes when they sat close to read together, or in the way Jim would reach out to stroke Spock's hair. They met and talked every single day, until Spock's presence became so vital that Jim would miss him the rest of the day. And before the prince realized it, he had fallen in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock followed Jim obediently from his chambers to the en suite bathroom. It was large, with a sink and some cabinets to the side, and a partition at the end where the toilet was situated. In the center of the room, all pale blue tiles and gold gilding, stood a small raised pool that served as the bathtub. Spock strode efficiently to it and started heating up the water and sprinkling in a combination of herbs, dried flowers and salts from the bowls and boxes in the cabinet as Jim lazed around the doorway, watching the Vulcan work.

This was, of cours e, part of the duties of a personal attendant, but something that Jim had never asked of anyone before. He had always thought that having someone help him bathe was a big breach of his own privacy; besides, he was not that useless and spoiled that he would need help washing. But now he wanted to share intimate moments like this with Spock; and the Vulcan would not, could not ask for this himself. He needed to be led. Jim knew the attraction he felt for Spock was reciprocated, but he had to create a situation where he had no choice but to face the feelings that had been blooming between them for some time now.

Once the tub was full and heated, and a variety of soaps and oils had been selected and placed around the edge of the bath, Spock turned to the prince. He approached and started undoing the front of Jim's dressing gown with quick fingers.

-Have you done this before?- Jim asked with a teasing smile.

-Undressed the prince of Terra? Unfortunately no- Spock replied, arching a perfect eyebrow. He quickly walked around Jim as soon as the dressing gown fell open, and averting his eyes, he took the gown from his shoulders. He turned and hung it on one of the hooks by the door as the prince walked over to the bath and stepped inside.

-The water is perfect. Thank you, Spock- he said tenderly as Spock rolled up his sleeves and walked to the bath, kneeling beside it.

-No thanks are necessary or expected. I am your servant- he stated simply.

-I still appreciate everything you do for me-.

Spock looked at him with a gleam in his eyes that betrayed his affection, even as his Vulcan features remained as impassive as ever. He reached for the soap and lathered some in his hands. Jim stretched his arm to allow him to clean him more easily, and his servant spread the soap gently on his skin. He worked along the arm first, starting at the wrist and making his way up, and then cleaned his armpit before moving to his shoulder. Spock's hands were determined, methodical, and yet Jim found the entire encounter so intimate he could not help but sighing quietly as he gazed at Spock with a soft smile on his face.

-Spock,- the prince ventured eventually- I think I have feelings for you-.

The statement hung in the air for a few moments before Spock replied:

-You are Terran, your Highness. As such, you have all kinds of feelings for everything and everyone. I am well aware you must harbor some regarding myself as well-.

-Spock... I meant that I love you-.

Spock paused what he was doing for a moment. Jim noticed how he drew in a deep breath and blinked heavily before replying:

-I am indeed aware of this, your Highness-.

Jim smiled at him tenderly as Spock continued his work. After all, he could not expect a Vulcan to proclaim his love as readily as he did. Spock's affection was noticeable in other ways, like how he looked into Jim's eyes when they talked to each other, how he became flustered when Jim teased him, or the tenderness with which he was caressing his skin as he cleaned him. And not only was Spock a Vulcan, he was also his servant. Regardless of his feelings for him, he was probably a bit intimidated, or at least worried he could be punished if he was caught dallying with a prince. Jim continued his enamored gaze as Spock retired to the cabinets to fetch a clean facecloth. When he returned, Jim reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing the Vulcan to freeze and drop the facecloth to the floor.

-Spock,- Jim said, his eyes sparkling like the water in the light -would you like to join me in the bath?-

-I am uncertain whether that is proper, your Highness- the Vulcan replied after a few moments of consideration.

-Spock...- the prince insisted, his expression turning serious -I'm not going to order you to get in. I am never going to tell anyone. But just know that I would love it if you joined me, and from what I've seen so far, I think you want to join me too- he said as the Vulcan lowered his gaze, trying his hardest to fight the blush that was blooming on his cheeks. It would be illogical to leave the tension that stretched between them unresolved.

-The water does look enticing, your Highness- he conceded at last with a monotone voice.

-Oh? Is that the only thing that looks enticing to you?- Jim smirked as Spock turned his face away. -Undress and get in, then- he requested with a gentle nod.

The Vulcan stepped back and took off his boots first, before pulling his robe over his head. Jim watched him intently, fully aware of the delightful shyness Spock was trying to hide behind his stoic facade. He then unfastened his shirt, revealing more and more of his pale chest to the prince with every button he undid, until at last he slid the fabric off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Jim noticed how he took a deep breath before pulling his trousers and underwear down with one swift motion and stepped out of them, his bare body a marble sculpture that Jim could not help but admire. Every curve was just rounded enough, every angle just perfect, muscular and soft in all the right places. Spock had no right being this beautiful, Jim thought to himself.

Jim tried his hardest not to stare at Spock's round, pert ass too brazenly, but he failed spectacularly. Spock then turned around, the slit of his genital cavity on display as well. The penis of a Vulcan would remain protected inside it at all times except during pon farr. Spock got into the bath wordlessly, his cheeks and ears burning, and sat still in front of Jim. With a smile, the prince got closer to him, and, cupping his hands, spilled some water over Spock's head. It ran down his neat black hair, plastering it to his head, and all along the creamy skin of his cheeks and ears.

-Will you allow me to wash you in return?- Jim asked with a smile. Spock simply shifted around so his back was facing Jim.

The prince selected a liquid soap that he thought Spock would appreciate, and began rubbing a few dollops on his servant's shoulders and muscular back. Jim smiled coyly, even if Spock could not see it. He had been dreaming of this since the Vulcan walked into his chambers weeks ago. He soaped up the back of Spock's neck gently and rinsed it with the warm water, allowing his hands to rub the outer shell of his pointed ears gently. Spock was very still and quiet, and, with his back turned to Jim, his mood was unreadable. The prince placed his hands on Spock's shoulders, pressing down as the soap foamed up between their skins. He felt the tension of the strong muscles, taut like iron, and started rubbing the Vulcan's back rhythmically. Every inch of skin he felt under his fingers filled him with desire. He discovered that Spock had a small mole on his shoulder, and Jim placed a kiss on it without hesitation. He swore Spock's breath had hitched, but the Vulcan remained silent and still.

Jim worked his way down Spock's back until he reached his ass. The prince then tugged gently at Spock's arm, and he knew to turn around to continue the ablutions. Jim poured more water over Spock's neck and chest, and massaged him gently with the scented soap. The servant remain immobile, with his gaze fixed on the water below, his blushing cheeks betraying the steadiness of his breath.

Jim worked his way lower and lower, rubbing his eager hands across Spock's chest and over his erect nipples. His hands then disappeared below the water as he caressed Spock's sides and his muscular thighs, finally daring to ghost over his crotch.

-Tell me about how sex is for Vulcans, Spock- Jim asked as he bit his lower lip -can you be penetrated here?-

-Yes,  master- Sp ock replied breathlessly, struggling to keep his voice steady. Jim chuckled. Only he would insist on using a formal address like that in an intimate situation.

-Please, call me Jim... at least when it's just the two of us, Spock. I want to be just Jim to you-.

Spock looked up at him and nodded quietly. Jim stroked over his genitals again, causing the Vulcan to sigh.

-Do you like it?- Jim insisted. Spock nodded again as he shifted his hips slightly against the prince's hand.

Jim scooted up closer to him and planted a kiss on Spock's neck before whispering into his ear:

-Would you like me in here, Spock? Do you want me to make you feel good?- the Vulcan nodded sharply, but Jim only withdrew his hand and cupped Spock's face close to his.

-I need to hear you say it. I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want. Please, please don't say yes just because I am your master. If you want me to stop, I will let you leave, and never touch you again. I need to hear you say you want me-.

-I do not want you to stop- said Spock breathlessly. -Please, copulate with me-.

Jim chuckled at the Vulcan's choice of words, but his smile was stifled when Spock closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

The prince let all the passion he felt burst from him at once, and he ran his hands all over his servant's body, ravaging his mouth with urgent kisses. Spock finally allowed himself to reciprocate, entwining his hands on Jim's light hair and his legs around the prince's waist. Jim's mouth traveled down the Vulcan's chin onto his yielding neck, and further below to his collarbones and chest. Spock was grinding into him now, his breath urgent and his hands demanding. The time had come to let any pretense of modesty aside and love one another completely.

Jim reached for a small vial of oil perched on the border of the bath. It was a natural oil that was meant to soothe the skin and give the bath a pleasant scent, but Jim knew from experience it had other uses. He coated his fingers in it before drawing his arm around Spock's waist, his other hand disappearing beneath the water.

He stroked the entrance to Spock's genital cavity tenderly as the Vulcan buried his face into his shoulder. He only let out a small gasp when Jim inserted a single finger into him.

-Does it hurt you?- he asked, reaching to stroke Spock's hair as his other hand massaged the narrow passage intently.

-Negative- he replied.

Spock gasped again as another one of Jim's fingers entered him carefully.

-You need to tell me if it hurts, understood?- Jim had never been with a Vulcan before, and Spock was so quiet that he needed the reassurance that was they were doing was enjoyable to him as well.

Spock nodded again, biting his lower lip as Jim began scissoring his fingers inside him, pumping them in and out gently before adding a third one. Jim's fingers weren't long enough to touch the head of his cock, retracted within his body, but he was unaccustomed to the feeling of being penetrated like this. He felt entirely depraved, so split, so open; and the warmth of the water against his skin only stirred his sensitivity. The slickness of the oil Jim had spread in him made his insides tingle, and mixed with the lubrication his own body was starting to produce. He was so ready to be taken completely.

Jim positioned himself between Spock's legs, and used his hand to guide his cock to his entrance. Their eyes locked and Jim pushed himself forward, relishing the tightness of Spock's genital cavity. He slid in slowly, inch after inch of delightful friction. He could feel the internal ridges of muscle, which would help the Vulcan preserve his erection for inhuman amounts of time when his pon farr came, rubbing against his cock as he pushed himself inside. When he bottomed out, barely fitting into the narrow and unyielding channel, Jim felt the small nub of Spock's retracted penis brush against the tip of his. The Vulcan bit his fist and looked away, trying with all his might to stifle a moan. Jim hushed comforting noises into his ear as he held him close. Vulcans, who prided themselves on their composure, probably found moaning distasteful, and he didn't want to demand that Spock abandon that cultural boundary right away for him. He only hoped he could make him comfortable enough that he would do so by himself.

He kept playing with Spock's ears as he began rolling his hips, sliding in and out of the tight little hole, and sighing in pleasure with every move. He noticed Spock soon stopped biting down on his fist and turned to just covering his mouth with his hand as he panted gently. Jim took this opportunity to brush Spock's hand away from his face, clasping it in his as he kissed the Vulcan's lips passionately once again. His fingers slid between Spock's and he strengthened his grip. The Vulcan responded by breaking the kiss as a dirty moan escaped his lips. Jim was enamored by the sound and determined to hear all the different kinds of moans Spock could make before the evening was over.

Inside his body, Spock's cock was becoming engorged with the stimulation. It was not what a human would call an erection, as Vulcans were only capable of achieving that during pon farr, but it made the inside of his genital slit feel much tighter, and the pressure was thrilling. He could feel it pulsing, straining against the inner walls with a pleasant burn, but never growing large enough to push Jim out. Spock had never been this slick before, and between each thrust, thin threads of his lubricating juices would escape from his entrance in a most embarrassing fashion. He could see them rising up to the surface of the water and dissolving slowly. The prince's member was girthy and it stretched him so completely that it was almost painful, yet it still filled him with pleasure. Every time he rammed himself up to the hilt into Spock, the tips of their cocks to rub together and forced the servant to moan against his will.

Jim shifted and placed his hands around Spock's waist, grabbing his lower back firmly, and Spock cried out in delight at the sensation of the pressure against his chenesi. The prince noticed right away and started massaging the area intently, leaning in to nibble and lick the sensitive ears of his Vulcan servant as he whispered all sorts of sweet nothings into them:

-This feels incredible, Spock... ah... god, you're tight... do you like it? I can't get enough of you... I love you, Spock...-

The Vulcan moaned and gasped and ground against him and screamed wordlessly as he came closer and closer to orgasm. He had kept his legs spread for his master the entire time, but he now entangled them around him to draw him even closer, even deeper inside.

Jim grunted when he felt Spock's legs around him, and shifted his hands so he could grip the Vulcan's thighs for better purchase. He sped up the pace as the water sloshed around their naked bodies. Spock was secreting so much lubrication that his genital cavity was almost slippery, and Jim could pull out entirely and slide right back in effortlessly in spite of its unbelievable tightness. He fucked his servant intensely, passionately; and he reveled in every second of it.

The Terran sighed and closed his eyes as his thrusts became more erratic. He had never cared about anyone this much, and he had never enjoyed sex as profoundly as he was enjoying this. Spock was everything he wanted and more: intelligent, kind, strong-willed, humble and proper and handsome; repressed in a way that only made him more enticing. Jim looked at the Vulcan becoming undone beneath him, a mess of untidy hair, wanton moans and skin bruised with love bites as he neared his climax. He had never seen anyone more beautiful. He wanted to pleasure him so hard he would lose control entirely.

Jim increased their speed one last time, and with a couple of powerful thrusts the Vulcan cried out loud as his hole tensed up impossibly around Jim's strong cock, so hard it pinned it in place and squeezed it tight. He dug his hands into the prince's shoulders as he started to orgasm.

-Jim!- he yelled, his voice rough and trembling. -Jim! Yes!-

Jim thrust into him a few more times, but the sight of Spock looking as utterly debauched as he did and the way his internal muscles gripped his cock as he came soon had him orgasming intensely as well.

Once they finished, Jim pulled out gently from Spock's body and sat back against the side of the bath. Spock was trembling feebly, clearly still riding the aftermath of their pleasure, and Jim slid his arm around the Vulcan's shoulders to pull him close. He suppressed a shiver; the water was turning cold, but he wanted to savor this moment just a little bit longer. In a few minutes they would have to clean themselves and get dressed, and Spock would have to leave his chambers before anyone suspected something. They had both crossed a bridge together that evening, and they could not return to the way things were before. For now, however, there was only the bliss of the afterglow, and of Spock's weight against him as they held each other close.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim's hands slid down Spock's thighs, rubbing against the blue robe that covered them. He grabbed the fabric hungrily and pushed it up, pinning the Vulcan against the wall in the process.

-You are most impatient- Spock managed to pant in between the urgent kisses from the prince.

-I just can't get enough of you- Jim responded before capturing his servant's lips again.

Their meetings turned intimate more often than not. Ever since they had shared a bath and their first time together weeks ago, they had needed to feel each other's bodies, overtaken by a newly found urgency they had little control over. Even in the evenings when they would converse, read, play chess or simply enjoy each other's company, their demeanor towards each other had become less modest. Jim was convinced the only reason why they hadn't been caught yet was because he never even saw Spock during the day: his political duties would keep him occupied during the day, his lessons until the evening; and the cleaning servants' shifts were normally organized so that they would never cross paths with the royals.

When they were alone, Jim would rest his head on Spock's lap while he read to him, reach out to hold his waist when he played the ka'athyra, or punctuate their conversations by caressing his cheek or his ears. Spock held Jim's hand whenever he could, and hugged him softly, taking advantage of their height difference to let his face rest against the prince's flaxen hair. Some evenings they would just kiss, endlessly and hopelessly trapped in each other's lips for hours at a time. And some other evenings, like this one, Jim was on Spock as soon as the door closed behind him, pulling him into a tight hug and demanding his willing servant's body with his mouth and with his hands.

Jim finally managed to pull Spock's robe far up enough to reach beneath them and grab his ass. He silently cursed at the fact the Vulcan was still wearing his trousers. Jim was already shirtless and the front of his pants was undone, but it seemed like Spock was always wearing yet another layer of fabric, which taunted him and kept him from kissing the skin he craved so eagerly.

Jim undid his servant's trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear, kneeling before him as he did so. The Vulcan's robe quickly fell back into place, covering his legs as Jim helped him step out of the trousers.

-I am yours completely, Spock- he whispered ardently, holding the edge of the servant's robe against his face.

- Anything you say,  master- said Spock raising an eyebrow. Sometimes Jim could no longer tell if Spock used the term sarcastically.

The prince took hold of his servant's ankle and placed his foot carefully onto his own thigh. He planted reverent kisses on it, slowly working his way up Spock's leg, his hands cupping his calf as if it was a priceless treasure. Spock braced himself against the wall behind him, suppressing a gasp as Jim lifted his robes just an inch to expose his knee and cover it in kisses, then another as he started stroking the lower part of his thigh. The prince's immodest hands snaked beneath his clothes then, clutching his leg as his lips traveled further and further up, pushing the fabric along until he reached his hips. Jim's hands readjusted to push the robes out of the way and pin them in place between Spock's body and the wall, leaving his servant's crotch exposed and defenseless.

Jim licked his lips and was immediately on him, lapping at Spock's quivering genital opening. The Vulcan suppressed a gasp as the prince pushed his tongue inside, making slow circular motions. It was not long enough to actually reach Spock's cock and pleasure it directly, but the sensation of the wet, rough Terran tongue on such a sensitive area was positively debauched. The Vulcan sighed and threw his head back, entangling his hands on the prince's hair.

Spock's juices were sweet and heavy, and very unlike anything Jim had ever tasted before. He drank them eagerly, taking his tongue out of the narrow opening every now and again to just lick the slit from the outside, teasing it with quick vertical motions before plunging right back in as far as his mouth would allow him.

-Jim... that is unsanitary...- Spock managed to pant between keening moans.

The Terran chuckled against his lover's body. Maybe it was unsanitary, but then his alien juices should not be allowed to be so syrupy and tantalizing. Besides, the Vulcan wasn't exactly complaining either. Jim finally withdrew his tongue and glanced at Spock's body towering over him with a delighted sigh.

Jim gently took Spock's foot in his hand and placed it back on the ground, still looking up in adoration at his lover. He held his hand tenderly, squeezing it softly before guiding it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on its back. The Vulcan blushed and averted his gaze, an endearing reaction that made Jim smile fondly. He stood up from his kneeling position slowly, never letting go of his beloved's hand.

-May I undress you entirely?- he asked as he gazed into Spock's dark eyes. The Vulcan suppressed a smirk with practiced control; only Jim would ask a question like this in such a sentimental fashion after what they had just done. He reached down to grab the edge of his robe and pull it over his head, but the prince caught his wrists and stopped him. He brushed his hands away and held onto the fabric himself, slowly lifting it up and over Spock's head, and then let it fall to the floor. He took to unfastening his shirt then, punctuating every button he undid with a kiss on the skin that it revealed. By the time he had undone the entire row, he was on his knees again, and he held onto Spock's waist after sliding the garment off his shoulders.

They stood there for a moment before Jim took the Vulcan's hand again and directed him gently towards the bed. Spock laid down over the sheets, his body completely bared for the prince's admiration. He bent his right knee in a subconscious effort to cover himself up, but it only had the effect of making him look coquettish.

-You are incredibly beautiful- Jim whispered as knelt on the bed beside him.

-And you are incredibly lustful- Spock teased, raising a perfect eyebrow.

-It is difficult not to be when I am looking at you- Jim conceded as he bowed to kiss Spock's stomach, trailing his hand leisurely down along the path of body hair that led towards his crotch. Spock remained still and quiet as his master ran his hand between his legs, but was unable to suppress a gasp when the prince held his hand tenderly, guided it to his mouth and licked the tip of his index finger.

Jim smiled. He felt a sense of pride regarding how well he had gotten to know Spock's body, how quickly he had been able to pick up on all the spots of the Vulcan anatomy that made his servant burst with pleasure. The sensitivity of his hands was the most amusing to him. He grinned before opening his mouth and swallowing two fingers, sucking on them delicately as he continued caressing the area between Spock's legs, relishing the way his attentions made the Vulcan squirm.

After a few minutes, Jim's hand had become soiled with the lubrication from Spock's genitals, so abundant that it oozed out of his opening in slick little beads. The Vulcan was panting quietly, shifting his hips every now and again, trying to get some relief from this delectable torture. The prince was too ready to oblige him.

-Spock,- he whispered into his ear -I would like to make love to you anally today. Would you like that?-

The Vulcan nodded and tried to turn around so he could position himself on all fours, but Jim stopped him:

-No. I would like to see your face- he smiled tenderly.

Spock's expression was unfaltering as usual, but Jim knew him too well and could see the fondness in his dark eyes.

Jim quickly removed his trousers and underwear, barely giving Spock any time to admire his body in his eagerness. He reached out for the bottle of lubrication he always kept in one of the drawers of his bedside table and poured a generous amount on his hand, quickly smothering his cock in it with a couple of quick strokes. He then positioned himself in front of Spock's legs and parted them  reverently.

He took a second to admire the beauty spread before him as Spock turned his face away. He still felt shy when Jim treated him like his, even though they had been having sex for weeks at this point. The prince's gaze traveled, agonizingly slow, over every inch of his skin, which glistened due to the alien fluid that coated it. He first took in the narrow opening of his genital cavity, tantalizing in its wetness; then the tiny hole of the Vulcan's urethra, intriguing but forbidden, too small to be penetrated without causing him pain; and finally, the puckered little entrance to his rectum, beckoning him enticingly between Spock's powerful thighs. Jim sighed adoringly before circling one of his slick fingers along the rim of his lover's asshole, and pushed the tip in gently.

Spock moaned at the intrusion and spread his legs a bit further apart to facilitate it. He had found himself abandoning the decorum of his Vulcan upbringing more and more when he was with Jim. He was, of course, still entirely capable of controlling his emotional responses, but he had come to the conclusion that it was illogical to expect to control perfectly natural reactions to physical stimulation as well. Besides, the prince seemed to enjoy hearing him moan. He was learning much about himself in the time they had spent together.

Another finger quickly found its way inside as Jim pumped them slowly in and out, eventually adding a third one and delighting in the way Spock's cheeks were burning by then. The Vulcan was taking deep breaths, trying to relax his muscles and loosen up as quickly as he could for his master. After waiting a few moments to allow his lover to become used to the new sensation, Jim lifted his eyes and held Spock's gaze. His only reply was a curt nod; he was ready for him.

Jim took his fingers out slowly, and these were quickly replaced by the head of his cock pressing at Spock's entrance. He gripped the Vulcan's knees and pushed them back for leverage as he planted a few kisses on his calves. A pointed roll of his hips and the ring of muscle quickly yielded to him, allowing him to enter his lover's body at last. Spock let out a filthy sound, his hole twitching as it struggled to relax around the challenging girth. Jim sighed and threw his head back as he bit his lip, Spock was just too perfect, too tight and delightful everywhere, too tempting no matter what he did. He continued pushing himself inside the Vulcan's body, drinking in the lascivious moans and cries that escaped his servant. He paused for a moment when he was fully sheathed, admiring the sight of Spock; spread legged, with his plush lips parted and his cock up his ass, disheveled and trembling and wet and completely his.

-Its size is truly remarkable- Spock panted, looking up at the prince through heavy lidded eyes.

Jim smiled at him, and Spock averted his eyes as he began to pump into his body at a slow but steady rhythm. All of Jim's teasing had him so aroused that he thought it would not take him much longer to reach orgasm. The prince was always so thorough with him. Jim worshiped him and treated him with so much kindness, but he also teased his body mercilessly, pushing him to his limits every time, ravishing him completely in each of their secret encounters.

Spock cried out suddenly when two fingers entered his genital cavity as well. He started grinding his hips against them, desperately trying to take them in deep enough so Jim could caress the nub of his cock. The Terran's hand wasn't big enough to achieve this comfortably, but if he shifted at just the right angle, he could feel the tips of his fingers ghosting just close enough to it every few thrusts. Spock let out a painful moan of desperation.

Jim pouted. The Vulcan was so endearing, and tormenting him like his was definitely entertaining, but he felt Spock had earned his release by now. He sped up the movements of his fingers, rubbing those delicious internal ridges hard and relentlessly. By now, his hand was making all sorts of squelching sounds due to the lubrication that coated it. Spock's body always let out such an incredible amount when he was this aroused that it leaked all over his crotch, dripping down and soiling the sheets. Jim began thrusting into his lover's ass as deep as he could go, groaning with every movement at the delicious tightness that encircled him.

Spock felt so full, so open and supple and used. The feeling of the Terran's hands inside him while he was rammed in the ass tirelessly was more than he could stand. He gripped the sheets beneath him violently as he screamed in ecstasy. As his orgasm seized him, his cavity squeezed the fingers inside it hard, so vigorously it made Jim grunt in approval. His asshole contracted involuntarily, quivering as he came around his lover's thick, unrelenting cock.

When Spock had ridden his orgasm to the end, the prince pulled out of his servant care fully. He took his hand, sore and drenched in the Vulcan's sticky juices, and began rubbing his own cock furiously, smearing the alien substance along his member. He gazed at Spock, who was panting softly. The Vulcan's crotch was still spread before him, soiled and tender and exposed. It didn't take Jim long to orgasm as well when presented with such a sight. He groaned hoarsely and gave his cock a few hard tugs before spilling his ejaculate all over Spock's crotch, his pearly seed dripping into the mess that covered it completely.

Jim and Spock fell into a hug right away. The prince held the Vulcan tight against his chest as they both recovered for a few moments, catching their breath as the nudged each other softly. Jim took this chance to rest his head against Spock's, breathing in the musky scent of his sweat. After a few minutes, Spock pulled away and stated:

-It is currently 21:04 hours. I should dress and leave at once to avoid being missed.-

Jim smiled sadly as Spock got up and disappeared into the bathroom. He came out momentarily, having washed quickly and combed his hair back to its usual neatness. The Vulcan then collected his scattered clothes efficiently and began dressing himself quietly.

-I miss you every night. I wish you could stay with me- Jim sighed. -I want to hold you while we sleep. It's not fair.

-Life is seldom fair- replied Spock pensively, now fully dressed, as he fastened the last few buttons of his shirt.

Jim quickly threw a dressing gown over his naked body. He strode fast to step between the Vulcan and the door, and give him one last hug before letting him go. Spock placed a tender kiss on his cheek and paused to look at him, unable to fully conceal the sadness in his eyes. The servant opened the door quietly, stepped outside the room and turned to bow to the prince one last time when a voice made them both freeze:

-Playing chess, weren 't you?-

They both whipped around to see who had spoken. It was McCoy, who was leaning against the wall awkwardly, trying his best to look natural.

-Bones...- Jim pleaded.

-Were you listening to us?- Spock interrupted in disbelief.

-The walls are tritanium, I didn't hear a thing- McCoy spat as he came even closer to them. -But I don't need to hear anything to know what's going on here-.

-It's not what it looks like...- the prince ventured softly, but his messy hair and flustered appearance easily proved he was lying. McCoy cut him off right away.

-Jim, I told you this is forbidden! Why do you never listen to me? Do you know how much trouble you could both get into for this?- the doctor hissed as he gripped the prince's arm, trying to contain his anger enough to keep his voice quiet. The last thing they needed was to start shouting and attract more attention to themselves.

-Bones, we only...-

-Shhh! You know I'm right! And you...- McCoy said, turning to Spock -I sort of expected this from Jim, but you?- he leaned into the servant aggressively. -Vulcans don't fall in love. What are you trying to get from Jim?-

Before Spock could speak, Jim reached out and placed his hand on McCoy's shoulder, trying to placate the angry doctor:

-Bones, please- the prince pleaded. -Please don't punish him. It was my fault, he couldn't say no. He's on the planet by himself and has nowhere else to go. He's vulnerable, please don't have him dismissed him from the palace.-

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose as if to squeeze his anger down. Jim and Spock remained still as the doctor drew a couple of big breaths to calm down, and finally caved:

-Fine. I won't tell anyone, but this stops right now. We can't risk you being seen cavorting around with some Vulcan- he said, pointing at Spock. - And I'm going to have you assigned to the kitchens instead. I don't want you to set a foot on this wing of the palace again-.

They stood in silence for a moment, Spock with his hands folded neatly behind him, and Jim blinking stupidly as he felt the most precious thing in his life slip right between his fingers.

-Go!- McCoy hissed again, pushing his lithe frame against the bedroom door to close it. Jim just about managed to catch a last glance at Spock as he hurried along the palace corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim adjusted his gold cravat in the mirror, tugging at the knot with frustration. He hated these things. They always made him feel like he was choking, and he couldn't wait for the party to reach the point when he could take it off and undo the first few buttons of his high-collared shirt without anyone caring.

Not that he was looking forward to his birthday party anyway. He was not in the mood for celebrations, he had not been since that night when he had last seen Spock.

He sighed and looked out the window. Winter was turning to spring slowly, and some of the plants in the gardens were starting to push out timid buds that were not quite flowering yet. Tonight was a warm and clear evening, but he still felt cold enough he could shiver. He noticed some servants hurrying along the courtyard as they headed inside for the party. Jim always invited all of the palace staff to his birthday; since he was not the king or the heir, he could have a more private celebration that did not include Federation delegates or offworld representatives. He liked enjoying his birthday just with his family, his closest friends, and the people who lived and worked at the palace with them.

A small part of him held out hope that he would see Spock tonight, but he thought it was most likely that Spock would not show. It would be risky. However, perhaps it would be more suspicious if he didn't go, especially since in the eyes of the court and the other servants there was no reason for it. Bones had never told anyone and they hadn't seen each other for weeks, more than enough time for any possible gossip to die down entirely. And maybe, just maybe, Spock was holding out hope to see him again tonight as well.

He walked back to the mirror to inspect his outfit one last time. His doublet was buttoned properly, his cravat impeccable and his matching trousers fit him perfectly. Sighing, he fastened the heavy, glistening gold capelet around his shoulders and placed his crown on his head. Jim forced himself to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

***

The party was a whirl of dancers, laughter and delightful spirits. The hall shined with thousands of dilithium diodes hidden among the flower decorations like fairy lights; and gold chandeliers glistened even brighter in contrast with the blue fabric that was draped around them; the colors of the Royal House of United Earth.  The banquet had lasted hours, and after everyone was finished, Jim had called everyone to the grand hall to dance. His mother and brother had retired then, and now Jim stood languidly at the back of the hall by the drinks table, just beneath the towering portrait of his late father. The prince tried to smile pleasantly and nod at anyone who approached to get a drink, hoping quietly they wouldn't talk to him for long. He had a great view from there of the doors of the hall and the staircase that led from them to the dance floor, of the small groups of people who stood dotted around the sides chatting, and of the orchestra playing on the raised stage to the side. Spock was nowhere to be seen.

-It's a great party, Jim- Bones suddenly spoke at his side. -

-Thank you- he replied, turning towards a of servant girls who had wandered by the table to grab champagne flutes. When the prince greeted them, they instantly burst into giggles and shuffled away urgently. Jim smiled softly. He found them really sweet, but his expression turned dark quickly as he turned back to Bones. Although he didn't blame his friend for telling them what they already knew, things had not been the same between them since that night.

-Look, Jim- Bones started, gulping hard. -I am sorry. You know it was nothing personal. I was just trying to keep you both out of trouble- he said sheepishly, his big blue eyes full of sadness.

-I know, Bones. It's fine- Jim sighed with a frown. Maybe the trouble would have been worth it though, he thought to himself.

Jim was gathering up the strength to ask if Spock was still even working at the palace at all when Bones turned towards a growing murmur in the crowd. Jim followed his gaze, and realized the doors to the hall had just open. Right there stood Spock, tall and impassive as usual, decked in an embroidered sky blue dr'thelek silk robe that fell down to the floor and trailed behind him.

-Spock!- Jim's eyes glistened. Bones grumbled something by his side, but the prince was no longer listening. He stumbled as he advanced towards the Vulcan, and the crowd of dancers parted politely for him.

Spock descended the stairs quietly, staring right at Jim with his unflinching expression. They met right at the foot of the staircase, and Jim's arms gripped Spock's without a moment's hesitation. The Vulcan parted his lips to say something, and was immediately silenced with a passionate kiss.

It took Spock a second to react, but his eyes soon fluttered shut as he kissed the prince back, their lips pressing together tenderly. Jim quickly deepened the kiss, hungry for that affection he had been denied for so long, and held Spock's face in his hand as his tongue slipped into his lover's mouth. The Vulcan responded by licking the human's plump lips hungrily, nibbling at them as the entire world dissolved around them both.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and at the same time it was too short for them both. When Jim pulled away, he continued gazing at Spock, noticing he was flustered beneath his Vulcan restraint. He let go of the Vulcan's face and let his arms dropped to his lover's shoulders. The whispers around them had grown intense, and Spock looked around with the slightest hint of concern in his eyes. Jim licked his lips and gulped before being able to speak:

-Spock... I love you. I don't care if this is forbidden, I love you. I am only allowed to be with another royal, but I don't care about what's allowed anymore. I want to be with you, even if it costs me the crown of Terra- he said with his loving gaze fixed on Spock, never looking away for a second as if he feared he would lose sight of the Vulcan and never see him again.

-Jim...- Spock considered his words carefully for a moment -I suppose you are not aware that I am also of royal descent-.

Jim's gasped in astonishment. His eyes darted across the unreadable Vulcan features, pleading for an explanation.

-What? Spock... Why didn't you tell me?-

-I assumed you knew. I am the youngest son of the ruling clan of Shi'al. We did know each other as children,- Jim's eyes widened, thinking of the young Vulcan who used to be his playmate -and the news of my escape after a disagreement with my father did reach Terra some months ago. I had concluded you were acting discreetly with the double objective of preventing news of my location from reaching my father and of saving me any perceived embarrassment for engaging in servant work-.

-But... when Bones saw us together, why didn't you explain this to him?-

Spock let out an almost imperceptible sigh.

-I assumed the doctor was aware of my identity as well, and given the emphasis he placed on my Vulcan heritage, I deduced incorrectly that this was the issue preventing us from engaging in a relationship, not my current employment. I must add that concealing my location from my father is no longer of any importance to me- he paused for a second to gaze into Jim's eyes. -Not if it means not being by your side-.

Jim's eyes filled with love as he drew Spock into another kiss, eliciting gasps from the crowd around them. There would be time to explain everything to the court later. For now, they had much kissing to catch up with, a celebration pending for the safe discovery of the lost prince of Shi'al, and an entire lifetime together to look forward to.


End file.
